forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Ansatsu-sha
"(T.A)C'mon now. Surely you need another thief?" "(T.D.)No." "(T.A.)Ninja?" "(T.D.)No." "(T.A)Assassin?" "(A.D.)Yes." ~ Thomas Ansatsu-sha - ''Talking with Tobilas and Aeron upon joining the party ''"Akina... I don't need a reason to protect my friends. So what if i'm breaking the Assassin's Creed, or Code, or what the hell ever you call it, these are people worth protecting! People worth dying for!" Thomas ~ Arguing with Akina during their one on one duel. ''Biography'' "Good and evil are how we percive it. There is no right and wrong. Unless we're talking morals, which in that case, there is." ~ Thomas ''- talking to Keith, at a rest area. ﻿ ''Appearence "Actually, contrary to popular belief, Assassins and Ninja CAN wear heavy armor. We just choose not to. We're not front line warriors. We're the guys you want when your doing a pincer-like attack formation." '' Thomas chooses to wear somewhat heavy armor (medium weight) so that he still has full unrestricted access when moving, but so that he also has protection fron enemy projectiles. Thomas keeps a pouch on the back of his waist which has all of this thrown supplies in there, such as darts, shurikens, knives, etc. Thomas keeps his knife sheathes, on the top of his forearms facing upside down with a buckle around the hilt of the knives so that they don't fall out, for fast draws. This method allows him to quickly spin the daggers around in the palm of his hands so that he can hold them with the blades pointing towards the ground. ''Abilities ﻿"Mah daggers. They demand blood.﻿ '''From you." "That sounds really antagonostic." "Shhhhhh." Thomas and Tobilas joking around before fighting Billy. Thomas' abilities revolve around confusing the enemies, lowering their stats or status ailments, and hitting the foe with multiple weak strikes to inflict alot of pain in a turn. Thomas has one of the highest speed stats (only rivaled by Akina Fujishira) in the game, and is always first or second on the turn list. Thomas can also throw smoke bombs to give himself time to turn invisible or make escaping much easier. Fatal Bursts ﻿ Devoured By Chaos - Thomas throws an orb of darkness at one foe. If the orb hits, the attack continues as Thomas entraps them within the orb, while spears of darkness within the orb plunge into the foe. Thomas finishes by stabbing the orb with his weapon, causing it to explode and "spit" the opponent back out. Inflicts blind, fear, confusion, and Bleeding. Lunatic Rush - Thomas dashes forwards and rapidly slashes with his weapon a numerious amount of times. The final effect varies depending on what weapon Thomas is using. If Thomas is using a sword, he slashes them into the air, and slashes at them again, emitting a wave of darkness. If Thomas is using two daggers, he cuts an X into them, and then kicks them away. If with Thrown Weapons or Bows, he throws (fires) an armor piercing item. Assassin's Ire - Thomas throws a smoke bomb down, and reappears behind a single foe, instantly killing him with a 75/25% (Hit/Miss) chance. Boss Immune. Instead, Bosses take upto 5~15% of their Max HP in damage. ﻿ Category:Forgotten Testament IV Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes